Telecommunications systems commonly include cables (e.g., fiber optic cables or copper twisted pair cables) for interconnecting pieces of telecommunications equipment. Telecommunication racks typically hold a variety of different pieces of telecommunications equipment. Often thousands of cables are used to interconnect the various pieces of telecommunications equipment mounted on the racks.
Because of the large number of cables associated with telecommunications equipment, cable management is crucial. Cable management involves organizing cables so that the cables run or lie in an orderly manner. Because telecommunication systems often have different cable routing requirements, adaptability of the devices used to manage and organize cables is desirable. Cable management also involves preventing damage to the cables, such as unnecessary or excessive displacement of fiber optic cables. Unnecessary or excessive bending can damage cables. For example, the bending of the fibers can cause attenuation and loss of signal strength, which can even result in the fiber breaking and a complete loss of signal transmission through the fiber.
In general, cable management improvement has been sought, generally to efficiently and effectively manage cables by providing a device that prevents cable damage and is also adaptable to a variety of telecommunications applications.